the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Scuffle Interview
The following interview was held by Rick123Axel Alexandra Scuffle portrayed 'Garden Gloria' in Season 3 of The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was part of the town people in Woodbury, my role was a garden girl. '''Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I seen the show but not the graphic novel. How did you get your role? My mom was a make up artist for The Walking Dead, she brought me in, the P.A. directed me to the garden box. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? I was known as a garden girl. I created a name, Garden Gloria haha. Can you share your theory of what you believe happened to 'Garden Gloria'? So far she is still surviving. I will guess she won't make it for the next few seasons. The introduction of the striving Woodbury morning and the dark, intense Arena scenes clearly are polar opposites of one another, which of the scenes did you enjoy shooting the most? I love the morning of Woodbury and the arena. I truly enjoyed spending time getting to know the sweetest people. Why do you think Gloria and the other residents chose to remain in Woodbury even after seeing The Governor in such a brutal way at the arena? I think it was too dangerous to go out of Woodbury. I had a secret hiding spot. I know there are much more zombies out there. What factor of the show helped you most when getting into character? I will have to say my costume, it was such a lovely late spring beautiful day. It brought me pure happiness to get into my character. ' Were you featured in further episodes?' I was featured in the arena of season 3, I was part of the angry crowd. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? During the arena set, the director told everyone to sit on the stadium. The crew members were testing the fog machines as soon as they turned it on the fog covered the whole set. I couldn't see who was next me or even 10 inches in front of me. It was really cool and fun! After the show had finishing filming in the town of Woodbury you visited the town with its true residents. Was it strange going back to the set and seeing it in such a different way? About 3 years after when the season was over. My family and I took a mini vacation to go back to see this wonderful small town. As soon I entered the town, they remodeled some shops. Everything is well and healthy haha. It was my first time visiting the new The Walking Dead Store. I love it! Did you sign The Walking Dead Store's autograph wall? ' I actually didn't but I had some people giving me some hugs and a photograph. '''Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ' There was one part that I was walking with a friend into a small building where the governor made a toast during the Woodbury party scene. '''What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? There was fear and tension when the governor arrived in town to make a speech. What was it like working so closely with cast like David Morrissey? It was great to see David getting into character, I even stood about 3 feet from Andrea. If you had to describe your time on the show in one word what would it be? Adventure! ' What has been the best thing about working on The Walking Dead?' Meeting new friends, the food, and watching some actions when I'm off camera. Would you return to the show to either continue your role as Gloria or to start a fresh? I would like to become a zombie even though I never had the chance. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I worked on The Hunger Games Mockingjay part 1 and 2 and last I worked on Constantine. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thank you so much, It was a pleasure Category:Interviews